yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Weak Flame
Weak Flame (弱虫な炎) is the name of a single by the band MAGIC OF LiFE (formerly DIRTY OLD MEN). The title song is used as the second opening of the Yowamushi Pedal anime. It was used from episodes 13 through 25. Tracks :1. Weak Flame (弱虫な炎) :2. The Appearance Of The Heart (心の見え方) :3. Weak Flame (Off Vocal) :4. The Appearance Of The Heart (Off Vocal) Weak Flame English= I read the wind direction What is this place? My heart beats, where am I? I muster my strength Obviously I'm lost No one's gonna give me a hand It's got no meaning like that There's still long way to go, I'm gonna give 'til my last drop I'm shaking, shaking in cowardice My head isn't responding Move, my feet! Step on the summit A weak flame lit in my heart I cut the wind This isn't enough Losing is as good as being dead There are no obstacles at the top The feel of life gives me so much freedom Go, go, move 'til the last drop I'm shaking, shaking in cowardice My head isn't responding Move, feet! Step on the summit A weak flame lit in my heart I'm breaking My heart's already falling apart Listening to the wind won't get me an answer You still haven't looked at yourself On this road you chose decide everything by yourself already Don't run away from yourself anymore In panic, I end up a mess Even if this body gets torn apart Faster than anyone, I'll step on the summit My heart burned by itself Howl, my feet! Go over the top My feeble flame ☆translation credit☆ **disclaimer: source says they used a translation app** |-| Rōmaji= Kaze yomu Koko wa nannan da Kodou no yukue doko nanda Furishibore Mayotte touzen daro Dare mo ga te ni sunnara Imi ga nai kara na Mada mada kore kara RASUTO itteki made Okubyoukaze ni yura yura yuragu Atama no naka de sa kotae dasu na yo Ugoke kono ashi choujou wo fume Kokoro ni tomoshita yowamushi na honoo Kaze kiru Kore ja dame nanda Make wa shinda mo douzen da Saegiru mono Hitotsunai takami ni Inochi no tezawari ga Jiyuu ni michiteru Ike ike ugokase RASUTO itteki made Okubyoukaze ni yura yura yuragu Atama no naka de sa kotae dasu na yo Ugoke kono ashi choujou wo fume Kokoro ni tomoshita yowamushi na honoo Kudake sou da Kokoro ga mou Kowaresou da Kaze ni kiite mo Kotae nanka nai Mada minu jibun wo Eranda kono michi no ue Mou subete jibun de kimerunda Mou jibun kara Mou nigeru na Okubyoukaze de bara bara ni naru Tatoe kono karada hikichigirete mo Dare yori mo hayaku choujou wo fume Kokoro wo moyashita jibun jishin de Unare kono ashi choujou koero Yowamushi na honoo transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 風読む 此処はなんなんだ 鼓動の行方どこなんだ 振り絞れ 迷って当然だろ 誰もが手にすんなら 意味がないからな まだまだこれから ラスト一滴まで 臆病風にゆらゆら揺らぐ 頭の中でさ　答え出すなよ 動けこの脚　頂上を踏め 心に灯した弱虫な炎 風切る これじゃダメなんだ 負けは死んだも同然だ 遮るもの ひとつない高みに 命の手触りが 自由に満ちてる いけいけ動かせ ラスト一滴まで 臆病風にゆらゆら揺らぐ 頭の中でさ　答え出すなよ 動けこの脚　頂上を踏め 心に灯した弱虫な炎 砕けそうだ 心がもう 壊れそうだ 風に聞いても 答えなんかない まだ見ぬ自分を 選んだこの道の上 もう全て自分で決めるんだ もう自分から もう逃げるな 臆病風でバラバラになる 例えこの体ひきちぎれても 誰よりも早く頂上を踏め 心を燃やした自分自身で 唸れこの脚　頂上越えろ 弱虫な炎 Videos Kokoro no Miekata Rōmaji= Kitto kore ga koigokoro ni chikai no kana? Souka kore ga koi tte yatsu ka Kokoro no mieru shoujo ha mekakushi shite aruku Yasashisa dake ja dame na no dare mo tasukerarenai Kaoiro ukagau shounen ha itsumo obieniramu Yasashisa ue no tokusaku desu dare mo kizutsuketakunai Onegaisa sono mekakushi hazushite kure Oshiete yo nani kangaete nno? Raruraii rattattarira Raruraii rattattarira Konna ni yowaku junsuina kokoro hajimete mita wa Watashi no kokoro to niteru ha kizutsuku no nigete nno ne Konna ni yowaku junsuina hyoujou hajimete mita yo Bokura nitamono doushida ne hitori janai nda ne Kitto kore ga koigokoro ni chikai no kana? Souka kore ga koi tte yatsu ka Gutto mune wo shimetsukeru kono omoi ga Sousa kore ga koi tte yatsu da transliteration credit |-| Japanese= きっとこれが恋心に近いのかな? そうかこれが恋ってやつか そうかこれが恋ってやつか 優しさだけじゃダメなの 誰も助けられない 顔色うかがう少年は いつも怯え睨む 優しさうえの得策です 誰も傷つけたくない お願いさ その目隠し外してくれ 教えてよ 何考えてんの? らるらりらったったりら らるらりらったったりら こんなに弱く純粋な心 初めて見たわ 私の心と似てるわ 傷つくの逃げてんのね こんなに弱く純粋な表情 初めて見たよ 僕ら似た者同志だね 1人じゃないんだね きっとこれが恋心に近いのかな? そうかこれが恋ってやつか ぐっと胸を締めつけるこの想いが そうさこれが恋ってやつだ Video Category:Music Category:OP Category:Translated Media Category:Untranslated Media